200 ans après
by KaraKoffee
Summary: Cela fait 200 ans que la dernière guerres sainte a eux lieu. De nouveau chevaliers d'or, doivent affronter une nouvelle menaces, et de sombres histoires sont encore a conter...
1. Presentation

Hey tout l'monde /o/. Je suis fière de vous présenter, au travers de ce chapitre les quelques modification que j'ai fait sur l'univers de Saint seiya ! Je préfère vous les présentez directement ici plutôt que dans l'histoire, simplement parce que l'histoire est déjà assez compliquer comme ça X'D. Donc, commençons pars les chevaliers d'or (je ferais une liste parfois entre deux chapitre pour pas vous perdre)

 ** _Le béliers :_**  
Pas de grande modification. Kiki est le nouveau chevalier du Bélier, et, étant Atlante, il a désormais plus de 100 ans… Vu que l'histoire se passe 100 ans après la bataille du sanctuaire. Il est toujours le réparateur de service, et Kiki a servie de Baby-sitter pendant plusieurs année avec les chevaliers d'or.

 ** _Le taureau :  
_** rien de bien fifou non plus. L'actuel taureau est Yris, une femme chevalier ! Et oui, un peu de femme dans un monde de brut ne fait jamais de mal ! Surtout sur les taureaux !

 ** _Le(s) Gémeau(x) :_**  
En effets, désormais, plus de bagarre pour l'armure du gémeau, les deux jumeaux auront accès à l'armure !... Enfin, pendant un temps. La deuxième armure construite par Kiki a disparu depuis quelques années… D'après le bélier pas de quoi s'inquiéter elle reviendra vite ! Les nouveaux gémeaux sont un homme et une femme. Myosotis et Ionus.

 ** _Le cancer :  
_** … Bon j'avoue pour lui j'me suis pas fouler ! Pour l'instant, l'ancien cancer est mort, et il faut trouver un apprenti… Mes autres cancer seront BEAUCOUP plus intéressant et sombres ne vous inquiétez pas.

 _ **Le lion :  
**_ le vieux lion, a été remplacé depuis peu. Leonos, à peine âgée de 21 ans, porte fièrement l'armure du lion. Une sorte d'aiolia (en apparence hein) mais avec des cheveux NATURELLEMENT roux, et long en batailles.

 ** _La vierge :_**  
Lui bah… pas d'quoi couper trois patte a un canard, il est assez banal… Dommage, les ancien vierge était pas mal owo

 ** _La balance :_**  
SHIRYYYYYYYYYYYYYU QAQ. Et oui, papy shiryu est vivant les enfants ! Bon, pas comme papy dohko qui peut vivre jusqu'à ces deux cent ans, là shiryu vie autant de temps qu'un vrai humains complétement cheater… c'est-à-dire 120 ans. Il est vieux le papy.

 ** _Le scorpion :  
_** Sicris, un petit shun MAIS en mieux (y'aura beaucoup de comparaison mais en mieux pour aller vite /o/). Il est atteint d'une maladie pulmonaire (kikou Kardiia), et est très ami avec le verseau, avec qui il s'entraine

 ** _Le sagittaire :  
_** … bah j'aimerais bien en mettre un, mais les apprentis sagittaire durs pas plus de 2 mois oo ! Ces con ce font buttez, tombe malade, ou alors… bah Aiolos s'en charge !... Putain, j'me rends compte que j'aurais dû commencer par BEAUCOUP d'autre truc…

 ** _Le Capricorne :  
_** en a pas owo… Comment ça je ne fais pas d'effort ?! Je n'aime pas le capricorne ! Bon ok, y'a un mouflet qui va arriver plus tard, vous m'énerver

 ** _Le Verseau :  
_** Une fiiiille ! Et pas des moindres ! Aisufaya, est une petite rebelle, assez énergique. Elle protège un peu Sicris, même si celui ci sait bien ce débrouillé seul. Assez tempétueuse, elle tient souvent tête à son mentor : Le chevalier des Poisson (aussi le maitre de Sicris)

 ** _Et enfin le poisson :_**  
Mon bébéééé QQ. C'est un des premiers que j'ai inventés, et je ne suis pas peu fière de son histoire ! Astra des poissons, suit la lignée des efféminer !... Mais pas trop non plus. Possédant un sang empoissonner (Yay /o/), il maitrise toujours les roses, mais pas trop non plus hein ! On est hippie ou on ne l'est pas ! *sort*

Maintenant d'autre modification sur l'univers en générale.

 ** _Les femmes chevalier et les masque :_  
** les masque ne sont plus obligatoire. Bien sûr, une femme chevalier peu le porter… Mais ce n'est pas obligatoire ! Aussi, si une femme chevalier choisie le masque, TOUT ce que dans leur physique qui leur fait ressemble à une femme (cheveux long, poitrine, talon haut) peu, ou doit être retirer. Ainsi, certaines femme chevalier se coupe leur poitrine et enfile des armures destiner à des hommes, sans demander de modification a Kiki (qui rend l'armure un peu moins lourde, ou y a joute une poitrine celons l'envie). Bref, de vrai modification pour ce faire passer pour un homme jusqu'au bout.

 ** _La sélection des chevaliers :  
_** Lorsqu'un apprenti a finis sont apprentissage (ou avant), il doit passer devant l'armure qu'il convoite. Si l'armure le rejeté, c'est que ce n'est pas la bonne armure, ou alors que c'est un futur traite… Dans ce cas, les apprentis doivent passer devant la tombe d'Aiolos. Le cosmos, ou une autre connerie, du chevalier jugera si le chevalier a un cœur pur, et si ce n'est pas l'cas… Il pourra se faire tuer.

Je crois que c'est tout… Yep c'est tout… J'espère que vous ne vous perdrez pas trop et-… Quoi vous voulez savoir si vous allez avoir les bronzes ?... Yep, y'aura de nouveau bronze ! Et j'espère qu'ils ne ressembleront pas trop à seiya et sa bande


	2. Plume de Glace

Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait les ruines. Les étoiles de neige continuaient de s'écraser délicatement sur le manteau neigeux, doucement, sans se presser. Le froid, silencieux, n'autorisait aucune présence, imposant un calme angoissant dans les ténèbres, illuminez par la neige froide. Seules quelques parcelles de pierre antique arrivaient à sortir de la couverture épaisse, les protégeant du froid mordant et impitoyable. Ce silence sinistre, fut pourtant troubler.

Un homme transperçant la couche de neige de ces pas, grand, et rapide. De la vapeur s'échappait de sa bouche fatiguer, alors que son cœur peinait a ternir sous son stresse. Une angoisse qui gelait le bout de ses doigts, le faisant lutter contre le manteau de neige, épuisant son énergie, presque désespéré. Un flocon fondu rapidement contre sa joue blanche du manque de soleil, claquant ses dents, l'espace d'un instant. Au creux de ces bras, se trouvait, emmitoufler sous une tonne de couverture, une chose qui lui semblais trop précieux pour un tel voyage.

Une larme de peur perlait du coin de son œil, serrant un peu plus son trésor, la plus précieuse des pierres, contre son cœur réchauffé. Cette chose, si fragile, était pourtant si précieuse… Un bébé, a la peau de neige, les joue rouge, dormait paisiblement, semblant ignoré le froid mordant son visage poupin. Cette petite poupée de chiffon risquait tellement par un tel temps. L'homme avait peur, à chaque pas, à chaque nuage de vapeur s'échappant du petit nez de l'enfant, que son cœur finisse geler dans ce froid impitoyable, et inquisiteur.

Il luttait. Contre sa fatigue. Cette peur, que l'enfant le quitte. Pourquoi était-elle si silencieuse ? Si elle hurlait, comme chaque bébé, au moins, l'homme serait qu'elle était bien vivante… Là, elle semblait mourir, dans un silence qui la rapprochait des enfers. Cette enfant pourtant ne pourrait payer le prix de la mort*. La neige craquait sous ses pas, poussant d'énorme quantité de neige, qui brûlait ses jambes pourtant bien protégé.

Enfin. Son temple était en vue. Plus que quelque marche, et, enfin, il n'aurait plus à avoir peur. Cette enfant serait en sécurité, et, dans une dizaine d'année seulement, ça vie sera de nouveau menacer… Comme bien des vies se trouvant ici. Tout du moins, lorsque le froid ne les privait de cette précieuse chaleur. C'était l'hiver le plus froid qu'il est vu… Mais bientôt, dans quelques marche, tout serais fini. Du moins pendant une dizaine d'année. Une pauvre dizaine d'année… Bien trop courte.

Il posa son pied sur la première marche, ou tout du moins ce qui y ressemblais, soulevant son corps devenu lourd. Plus qu'une centaine…  
Lorsque soudain, une voix s'éleva du manteau neigeux. Les cris déchirant d'un enfant. L'homme tourna son regard vers le bruit, paniqué. L'enfant entre ses bras dormais toujours, il en était certain… Un bébé avait été laissé dans la neige, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Il descendu la marche durement monter, cherchant du regard la source de ces cris horrible. Il posa rapidement son regard violacé, sur une petite masse, gigotant entre des draps trempée, hurlant, les larmes aux yeux. L'homme se précipita sur l'enfant, approchant son visage du bébé, rouge a force d'hurler. Elle n'avait pas plus de quelques semaine, tout comme l'enfant qu'il portait entre ses bras protecteur, et déjà, des perle de glace c'était cristalliser sur ces oreille, certainement douloureuse.  
L'homme regarda autour de lui, a la recherche d'un parent, une personne, qui aurait, laisser son enfant de manière irresponsable dans la neige froide. Il était déjà étonnant que le bébé a survécus sans chaleur autre que ses draps mouiller… L'homme n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Il prit l'enfant, enlevant rapidement les draps, le serrant contre son cœur, puis, la blottis très rapidement dans ses propre vêtement, afin de la réchauffer. L'enfant continuait d'hurler, torturé par ce froid mordant, alors que l'homme, couru vers son temple.

Le feu crépitait doucement, illuminant gentiment deux bébés, dormant paisiblement, dans un même berceau. Une main fine vain doucement basculer le lit, ou reposait deux petites filles, qui avaient failli disparaitre dans l'hiver. Puis, cette douce main chaude, et légère, vain caresser le crâne de la petite blonde, alors qu'une bouche, posa un tendre baiser sur le front de la brune. Ce geste d'affection ne réveilla pas les deux enfants, dormant d'un profond sommeil.

\- - Kiki…

Une voix grave vain déranger le doux tableau. L'homme à la longue crinière oranger se tourna, regardant, par-dessus son épaule délicate, un homme à la chevelure d'azur. Les yeux rougeoyant de cet homme brillèrent dans un endroit, que la lumière du feu ne pouvait éclairer. Kiki, fit un signe à cette homme, l'indiquant d'approcher, discrètement.

\- - Viens donc Astra du Poisson. Ne reste pas dans tes ténèbres.

Le dénommé Astra, fit un pas prêt de l'homme aux yeux d'améthyste, posant sa main blanche sur l'épaule de ce dernier, fixant avec insistance le feu, d'où ce découpait l'ombre du berceau, ou reposait deux pauvre enfants.

\- - Qui sont-elles ? Demanda gravement Astra

\- - Bien le bonsoir à toi aussi…

Kiki chassa la main dérangeante, d'un simple geste, plongeant son regard dans les yeux rubis du poisson. Tous deux attendait une réponse, sans se préoccuper de la question de son interlocuteur. Un frisson de gêne et de colère parcourut le dos du poisson, préférant chasser le commentaire de Kiki.

\- Bonsoir. Sa voix fut bien désagréable a entendre mais il enchaina vite, Qui sont-elles ? Nos prochains chevaliers d'or ?

\- - Ce n'est pas mon attention. Kiki détourna son visage sur le feu, laissant les flammes danser dans ses étranges yeux.

\- - Alors pourquoi les a tu amener ici ? Grogna Astra, perturbé du clame du Bélier

\- - Pour les protéger, tout le temps que je pourrais.

\- - Ne me dis pas que nous arrêtons les recherches…

Un poing se forma sur la main d'Astra. Son visage se déforma légèrement d'une colère sombre, qu'il n'exprimait pas dans sa voix.

\- - Nous n'avons plus de chevalier d'or Kiki. Ajouta-t-il gravement, Nous sommes les dernier…

\- - Tu oublies Helio.

\- - l a pris le poste de grand pope, ce n'est plus un chevalier d'or. Répondu froidement le poisson, Nous avons besoin d'homme pour retrouver Athéna.

\- - Je sais très bien où elle est.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le regard de Kiki n'avait pas une fois changé, continuant de laisser le feu faire fondre la neige dans ses yeux. Astra lui, avait assez du jeu puéril du Bélier.

\- - Alors pourquoi ne pas allez la chercher ?! Il hurla presque plein de rage

\- - Nous mourrons tous, et ce n'est pas la solution.

\- - La solution est de laisser Athéna mourir ?

\- - Réfléchis Astra… Il y a 200 ans, Athéna avait été éduqué au japon. Et pourtant, elle est restée en vie.

\- - A quel prix Kiki ?! Ton maître, tu l'as oublié ?!

\- - Chaque jour de mon existence, je ne cesse de l'oublier. Et chaque personne, que je voie mourir, reste a jamais gravée dans ma mémoire, comme un tatouage indélébile. Ne me fait pas la leçon, Pisces, de nous deux, je suis celui qui en sait le plus. Et je sais, que nous continuerons de mourir, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus de place aux enfers.

Astra poussa un long soupir. Il savait bien que rien de ferais changer d'avis le Bélier… Pas même la plus sombre des torture morale ne le ferais flancher.

\- - Alors, qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda le poisson fermant ses yeux de sang

\- Entraîne Aisufaya et Sycris, et ne t'occupe de rien d'autre. Je me chargerais des chevaliers d'or. Dans 2 semaine, nous aurons un nouveau taureau, dans 3 ans, l'armure du Capricorne reviendra, et, au fur et à mesure du temps, nous serons de nouveau 12 … Et cette fois encore, il n'y aura que de rare survivant….. Tous ce que je sais, c'est que cette fois encore, nous serons aidés… Et c'est pour cela que la vie de ces deux enfants, et si précieuse.


End file.
